Chiisana Hoshi
by kiyoha
Summary: [Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Di malam yang sunyi ini, Akashi menemukan bintang kecil gemerlapan yang akan menerangi langit gelapnya di masa depan nanti.] / Aka x Furi, Special for Ahokitsune Challenge :3/ Mind to RnR?


**Title: Chiisana Hoshi (Little Stars)**  
**Pair: Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars (c) Nursery Rhyme**

**Summary: [Malam ini, Akashi Seijuurou menemukan bintang kecil yang akan menerangi langit luasnya yang begitu gelap.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are_

_._

Akashi memandang langit malam yang begitu luas. Banyak bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip memperelok suasana langit. Iris kemerahannya berkilat, begitu bersemangat mengobservasi kekayaan alam semesta.

Perlahan jemari tangannya bergerak, rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Mendadak ia teringat dengan _rhyme_ yang dulu ibunya ajarkan untuk belajar piano. _Twinkle twinkle little star. _Bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip.

Ia menutup mata. Rasanya aneh—usai _Winter Cup_, ia jadi mudah bernostalgia seperti sekarang ini. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Ia merasa seperti masih terperangkap dalam dua dirinya yang berbeda. _Oreshi _dan _Bokushi_. Namun, kedua bagian itu adalah dirinya, maka dari itu ia pun tak ingin kehilangannya.

Seperti sekarang. Dirinya yang absolut—persis seperti keinginan ayahnya yang mendidiknya sangat keras—tiba-tiba mengingat saat di mana ia dapat bermanja dengan sang ibu. Mengingat nyanyian lembut yang pernah ia lantunkan dahulu. Padahal ia hanya sekedar memandang langit malam.

Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menariknya kemari. Tempat di mana ia berpijak sekarang, adalah bukit yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk memandang langit. Benar, 'kan. Ia masih bingung antara kedua jati dirinya yang sama sekali berbeda.

Tapi yah… Tidak buruk juga.

.

_CKIIIT_

Mendadak suara derit kencang roda—yang ia tebak, itu adalah sepeda—mengejutkan dirinya yang tengah berdiri sendiri dalam sunyi. Akashi mencoba menoleh, dan yang terpantul di penglihatannya adalah sesosok remaja laki-laki bersurai _brunette_ gemetar hebat di hadapannya.

"**A-Akashi-san? **Me-Me-Mengapa ada di sini?"

Akashi ingat. Dia pemain yang pernah menghadapinya saat final terakhir _Winter Cup_ melawan Seirin. Kalau tidak salah namanya…

**"…Furihata… Kouki?"**

"I-IYA?!"

_Ah. _Akashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tidak perlu terbata begitu. Aku bukan hantu, kau tahu. Lagipula, aku takkan menyakitimu."

"I-I-Iya…?"

"Kalau kau keberatan aku ada di sini, tidak perlu menganggapku ada. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat langit sebentar." ujar Akashi kembali memandang langit. "Duduk saja di dekat sini. Tak apa, tak lama lagi juga aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku hanya ingin di sini sebelum aku harus pulang ke Kyoto."

"Be-Begitu ya… Kalau begitu, permisi…"

Furihata menyandarkan sepeda tuanya di dekat pohon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di antara hijaunya rerumputan. Ia meneguk ludah. Sudah angin dingin malam begitu menusuk, Akashi malah menambah sengatan panas dingin ke tubuhnya.

Mencoba memecah keheningan, Furihata bertanya dengan gugup.

"Nee, A-Akashi-san juga suka melihat langit berbintang?"

Dua iris _ruby _memandangnya tajam. Furihata kembali merasa takut, hampir saja tubuhnya terlonjak jika tidak ia tahan. Melihat reaksi aneh anak di hadapannya, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"E-Eh, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-san…"

"Begitu… Soal pertanyaanmu tadi itu, yah… Aku memang cukup menyukai langit berbintang. Mungkin karena itu. Sejak dulu aku menyukai kegiatan astronomis." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. Senyum ini—mungkin sesuatu milik diri _oreshi-_nya.

"Begitukah, Akashi-san?" tanya Furihata lagi. Sorot mata takutnya kini telah berbinar setelah Akashi mengatakan 'suka kegiatan astronomis'. "Sebenarnya… Aku juga suka kegiatan astronomis! Dan katanya… Jika aku pergi ke bukit ini aku dapat melihat bintang jatuh." lanjutnya ceria sambil menunjukkan buku ensiklopedi perbintangannya.

_Anak ini… Benar-benar menyukai bintang-bintang._

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya bersamamu di sini." ujar Akashi sembari duduk di samping Furihata yang lagi-lagi gemetar—membuatnya bingung saja. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa ada yang salah darinya sampai ia terus bersikap takut-takut begitu?

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Uwaaaa! Bukan begitu, Akashi-san! Aku hanya kaget… Malam ini aku melihat bintang dengan Akashi-san. Sejujurnya, itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Sama sekali."

"…Ah. Ya, mungkin itu benar. Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya. Izinkan aku?"

"Te-tentu saja, aku tidak melarangmu, Akashi-san!"

.

.

_When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon  
Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night_

"Ano, Akashi-san… Sesungguhnya sejak _Winter Cup _aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan… Tentang Akashi-san." ucap Furihata refleks—yang terdengar seperti suatu pengakuan. Sadar sudah mengatakan hal yang cukup _ambigu_ alias memiliki banyak arti Furihata mengoreksi ucapannya barusan.

"Ma-Ma-Maksudku mengapa pelatih menyuruhku untuk men_screen _Akashi-san waktu itu! Ya! Tentang itu!" serunya grogi. Akashi hanya menatapnya dalam diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang pemuda _brunette_ ini ucapkan barusan.

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpose seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin karena itu dibutuhkan, bukannya begitu?"

"I-Iya, itu…" Furihata menggenggam ensiklopedianya semakin erat. "Maksudku… 'kan ada Kagami dan yang lain yang lebih hebat dariku, mengapa… Harus aku?"

"Kalau itu… Bukannya karena kekuatan yang lain sudah tidak mampu melawanku, jadinya kau yang diturunkan untuk menjagaku?"

Mendengar itu, Furihata meletakkan ensiklopedia bintang-bintangnya di permukaan permadani hijau kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya—entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Begitu, ya? Begitu pikir Akashi-san, ya? Syukurlah…"

"Syukurlah?"

"Um, maksudku, aku hanya agak senang karena aku merasa dibutuhkan dalam tim… Ehehe, padahal aku bukan pemain yang hebat, aku bukan siapa-siapa… Hanya sekedar anggota klub." Furihata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entahlah hal ini sebaiknya ia ceritakan ke Akashi atau tidak. Kalau begini… Ia malah terasa sedang curhat tentang masalahnya.

Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi yang sang kapten Rakuzan buat… Jangan-jangan ia tidak begitu mengerti?

"Apa maksudmu bukan siapa-siapa?"

"I-Itu—"

…

…

Furihata semakin merengkuh lututnya, mimiknya berubah menjadi agak sedih—walau senyuman masih setia mengembang di pipi _cream_nya.

"…Tentu saja bukan siapa-siapa, Akashi-san. Ayolah, aku ini hanya anggota klub basket Seirin yang paling penakut… Aku serba biasa saja. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkutik saat di hadapanmu. Aku lemah. Kadang aku berpikir, siapa aku ini?"

Akashi membulatkan mata. Iya—dia mengerti, karena ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Furihata yang gemetar di hadapannya seperti anjing _Chihuahua_. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Furihata kembali berkicau dalam keheningan,

"Tapi… Aku sudah memutuskan untuk takkan menyerah, walau aku tidak dapat berguna apa-apa untuk tim. Itu… Mungkin berkatmu, Akashi-san. Sejak aku menghadapimu waktu itu… Aku merasa ingin lebih kuat lagi." jelasnya kemudian tersenyum manis, yang entah mengapa membekukan tubuh Akashi di tempat.

'_Berkatku? Apa maksudnya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?'_

'_Lagipula… Mengapa mendadak tubuhku terasa terkunci begini? Ada apa ini?'_

'_Mengapa perasaanku begini?'_

Lagi-lagi, Akashi merasa kedua dirinya tercampur aduk.

* * *

...

* * *

"Akashi-san, kau tahu? Bagiku Akashi-san seperti langit ini." ujar sang _brunet _pelan sambil menunjuk langit malam yang menaungi mereka. "Memiliki kelebihan yang luas tidak berbatas, tinggi sekali, jauh dari gapaianku."

Akashi menyusul Furihata memandang langit. "Aku? Seperti langit?"

"Me-Menurutku begitu. Kadang cerah, kadang gelap tertutup awan. Aku dengar dari Kuroko—bagaimana Akashi-san memiliki dua _sisi._" lanjutnya kikuk. "Tapi langit itu, yang manapun keadaannya, tetap langit yang sama. Tetap Akashi-san yang sama. Buktinya tadi aku merasa seperti ada dua Akashi-san yang berbicara denganku. Tapi… **Akashi-san tetap Akashi-san, ya 'kan?**"

…!

Mendengar itu Akashi merasakan lidahnya kelu. Anak ini…

Mengapa dia… Tidak, mengapa mendadak ia merasakan denyutnya semakin berpacu?

.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Akashi-san mungkin aku bukan apa-apa, ahaha. Namun saat aku memandang langit seperti ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dariku."

Telunjuk kanannya meraih tinggi, seakan-akan menyentuh bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

"Aku… Ingin menjadi seperti bintang-bintang. Bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan langit luas, matahari, maupun remang cahaya bulan, tapi… Ia dapat berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya, walau kekuatannya hanya setitik saja. Bintang-bintang kecil itu tidak pernah menyerah—dia takkan memalingkan wajahnya hingga fajar datang."

Furihata berucap dengan penuh harapnya, membuat sang _emperor _mau tidak mau merasa tertegun dalam hati. Sayang sekali, egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk memperlihatkan itu di wajahnya.

"Bintang-bintang kecil, ya? Mengapa kau tidak memilih matahari saja? Ia lebih bersinar terang dari apapun." Akashi mencoba untuk membuat Furihata meraih lebih tinggi lagi. Ia ingin tahu dapat seberapa tinggi—sama seperti saat ia menemukan bakat tersembunyi Kuroko. Namun Furihata menggeleng cepat.

"Matahari… Kurasa sudah bersinar dari alamnya, jadi kurasa itu bakat—Kagami misalnya." ucapnya pelan. "Namun kalau bintang-bintang kecil itu… Kurasa masih bisa. Bintang yang bertugas untuk membantu memperelok langit. Yah, pikiran itulah yang sedikit demi sedikit merasa aku dapat menggapaimu sedikit lagi, Akashi-san."

_Eh? Menggapai?_

"Ma-Maksudku…Itu, lho! Tahun depan dan tahun berikutnya 'kan masih ada _Winter Cup_… Jadi mungkin kita bisa bertemu di _court _lagi… Huwaaaa, aku terlalu percaya diri, ya?!"

Furihata panik. Akashi tertawa kecil—bukan maksud meremehkan.

"Mungkin saja. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Mouu, Akashi-san menertawakanku…"

.

.

.

Akashi mendengus pelan, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Entah apa sebabnya, ia merasa agak lega sekarang. Berbicara dengan anggota minor tim Seirin seperti ini lumayan juga untuk _refreshing_. Dan entah mengapa… Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam hatinya.

**'_Bintang kecil, ya… Mungkin benar juga.'_**

Senyum manisnya. Perangainya yang kikuk—namun hangat dan lembut. Bola mata mungilnya yang berkelap-kelip bak bintang di langit. Furihata Kouki.

**_Furihata Kouki… Kouki artinya 'mengembangkan kecemerlangan'. Yah, cocok sekali dengan dirinya yang masih berkembang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia benar-benar akan menjadi bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip di gelapnya langit malam_.**

.

_Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so  
As your bright and tiny spark lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are, twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_._

Ah, ya. Kini ia ingat segalanya.

Ia terbawa kemari karena ia tengah kebingungan bagaimana ia harus berlaku, ke arah mana ia harus melangkah, dengan dirinya yang mana ia harus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Akashi selama ini tersesat dalam dirinya sendiri. Namun, malam ini seberkas cahaya kecil mengingatkannya akan hal yang begitu penting.

**"_A__ku merasa seperti ada dua Akashi-san yang berbicara denganku. Tapi… Akashi-san tetap Akashi-san, ya 'kan?"_**

"Memang kau yang bisa, Furihata Kouki…" bisikan lembut Akashi terbawa oleh hembusan sejuk angin malam.

"Kau yang bisa."

_Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa  
Walau itu suatu kebetulan belaka—ataupun hanyalah keusilan takdir yang mempermainkan kita,  
Walau pada awalnya aku tidak peduli sama sekali denganmu,__  
__Hatiku berkata ada yang berbeda_

_Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Menemukan dirimu._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika pertemuan kita tak pernah ada._

_._

_._

Akashi kembali mendengus pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan bukit. Furihata ingin mencegahnya, tapi—lagi-lagi ia tidak cukup berani. _Well, _Akashi mengerti itu. Dia masih berkembang.

—_hubungan mereka berdua baru saja berkembang_.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Furihata Kouki. Aku harus kembali ke Kyoto, aku berangkat esok pagi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku melihat bintang-bintang—walau aku belum sempat bintang jatuh. Dan oh ya, semoga perjalananmu menjadi _bintang kecil_ lancar, ya."

"A-Ah! Terima kasih, Akashi-san."

Akashi kembali tersenyum. Senyum dari dirinya—bukan hanya dari _oreshi _maupun _bokushi_. Senyuman tulus dari dirinya seutuhnya.

**'_Ya. Semoga kau bisa menjadi bintang kecil yang selalu berkilauan di sisi langit… Selalu berkilauan di sisiku, Furihata Kouki.'_**

Malam yang sunyi ini, Akashi menemukan bintang kecil gemerlapan yang akan menerangi langit gelapnya di masa depan nanti.

* * *

...

* * *

**"Ah! Bintang jatuh!"** Furihata yang terduduk sendirian di atas bukit terlonjak senang ketika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya meluncur cepat dari langit. Refleks bibirnya mengucapkan permintaan sebanyak tiga kali—

"Kuharap dapat tercapai. Karena jika tercapai maka saat itu aku dapat mengatakannya pada Akashi… Bahwa aku tertarik dengannya sejak _Winter Cup_."

—**_semoga, ia akan menjadi bintang kecil yang dapat menggapai Akashi suatu hari_.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

**Cheesu, kiyoha disini :3**

**Yaah, ini benar-benar fic rekor haha /tepar/ bikinnya cuma sejam-an gegara nggak bisa tidur, laper, pengen makan sereal hon*ystar, kepikiran langit, malah jadi fic abal gini. Maapin saya serius aneh begini TwT ini juga first Akafuri yg sy publish sih (di draft sih ada banyak tapi gajadi semua /plok)**

**Ini settingnya habis winter cup, awal musim semi. Furihata sama Akashi belum berhubungan hohoho. Baru dimulai sekarang~ untuk kelanjutannya, kiyoha serahkan pada delusi para reader saja, ufufufu~ kiyoha ngerasa nggak enak aja kalo harus milih salah satu antara bokushi sama oreshi, jadinya gini deh. Pengen bikin akashi galau juga(?) /digunting/ dan Furi juga mencintai Akashi seutuhnya, kan? ^^  
**

**Menurut kiyoha juga, Akashi itu langit luas, dan Furi itu bintang kecil. Cocok nggak ya?**

**Oh iya, ini spesial buat challengenya Ahokitsune, semoga suka ya walaupun hasilnya jadi begini TwT /sungkem/ maaf kalau susah dimengerti :'3/ mana ada penggalan lagu smash gegara saya mendadak inget-/dilempar**

**Lastly, maukah menuangkan kesannya di kotak ripiu? Kiyoha tunggu ^^**

**kiyoha**


End file.
